


Plot Twist on the Beach Episode

by V0idNecr0mancer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Beach Episode, Crack Treated Seriously, Worms on a String, based on discord, idk how to tag, plot twist maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idNecr0mancer/pseuds/V0idNecr0mancer
Summary: The Hermits have a fun day at the beach, until something strange starts happening at spawn... What will happen to the Hermits next?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Plot Twist on the Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> have fun reading crack treated seriously

It was a peaceful day on the HermitCraft server, the sun shining in the sky and a pleasant breeze blowing through the world. The players were relaxed, some taking a day off from their builds to enjoy the nice weather. Beef invited those taking a break to his sea-side village to have a day at the beach. Most of them accepted, packing some towels and sunscreen after putting on their swimsuits.

At the beach, parasols littered the sandy hills at a distance where the water wouldn’t reach the people settling there. With a beach ball thrown in the air, the games had begun. Ren, Bdubs and Grian tossed the ball at each other, trying to keep it off the ground. At some point, Mumbo was dragged into the game as the ball hit him on the head. 

Some of the hermits decided to go swimming, such as Scar and Stress. As more hermits went to join the S-named duo, they started holding races to see who could swim the fastest. Some hermits preferred not to race and instead started splashing each other with water. Laughs and squeals rang out at the water attacks. 

On the beach, Cleo and Joe watched the others while chatting and sipping at their cold drinks. Beef’s vendors had all reduced to their prices to free for the beautiful day, at the request of the one who had rebuilt the village. All was good, until it wasn’t.

As the day dragged on, the group of hermits on the beach eventually gathered up again to have lunch. Everyone had brought something different, from melon slices to sandwiches and fruit punch. Sat on their towels, everyone shared the food amongst themselves and talked about the beautiful day, their base progress and the latest pranks of the server.

Unbeknownst to them, something strange happened on the spawn island. A blast of flashing colours emanated from the island, surging through the server. The first to catch sight of the strange power was Jevin, who’d been working away at his base. He looked up from the endstone bricks he’d been placing down only to see the the flashing colours. 

It was too late for him to run away. The surge washed over Jevin’s humanoid body poofed into… a worm on a string. The light blue slimy worm wiggled and chittered in worry until it settled down, whatever it was concerned about gone from its mind.

The power continued through the world, arriving at Beef’s beach. Some hermits noticed it from afar and everyone stood to watch the strange power. Some hermits went to get their elytra to get a better look at the flashing colours, such as Grian and Iskall. The hermits flew up with a flurry of rockets and approached the wave of power. One of the hermits, Bdubs flew too close to the wave of power. He poofed, becoming a white and dark blue worm on a string.

Seeing their friend disappear, the other hermits panicked. Some drew their swords to try and take the approaching power head on. Others backed away nervously, debating on fleeing. In the end, nothing any of them did would save them. While some did try to fight the wall, they simply poofed into different worms on a string. False became a purple and dark green worm. Wels a light grey one. 

Those that did try to run couldn’t escape the surge of flashing colours. All of the hermits were touched by the the blast. Even those in the outer reaches of the world were transformed into worms on a string. They all panicked for a bit until a numbness in their mind drew them to accepting their new forms and lifestyle. Welcome to WormitCraft.


End file.
